Not So Normal
by Julimeg
Summary: Just a quick one-shot on Percy/Annabeth! I guess it's kind of what on lookers would see... Thinking that they're normal and all... Anyways please R&R! XoXo Julimeg:


A/N So this is just a random one-shot about our favorite Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. Let's hope that Rick Riordian has something great planned for Mark of Athena. Quick Disclaimer: I don't own characters. All rights go to Rick! Read on!

Most people passing the couple would assume that they're normal good-looking lovesick teens. They would assume that the girl was studious and smart because of the nickname the boy called her, Wise Girl. And some of the boys would think she could be a typical California girl. With her long golden princess curls, tan skin, flat stomach, and her sunny smile. But her eyes ruined the appearance with their stormy gray.

They would assume that the boy plays some sort of sport, perhaps football or basketball? With his muscular arms and stomach. Many girls would swoon at the sight of his messy black hair, tan skin, and sea-green eyes. Eyes that people would swear they could see the ocean in. They would think it was cute how he would always hold her hand or wrap an arm around her small waist. They would find it sweet how the two would laugh together and the girl would kiss him whenever he said something silly.

Most people would assume that they're normal, but how wrong they would be. Because there was nothing normal about Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. For one both 16-year-olds would say they were in love without a second thought. Both only had one parent that they lived with. Both had saved each other's life multiple times and both were half god.

Annabeth Chase was the daughter of Athena. The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Most would be scared of the girl if they got her angry. Immediately know it was a mistake to say anything offensive, the way her eyes darkened and her jaw would clench.

Whereas Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon. The god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. Everyone who knew Percy knew him to be funny, tough, smart, and all around pretty cool. Most guys wanted to be him and most girls wanted to date him. But there were times when people wouldn't want to be within a 100- foot radius of him. And that was when he was angry because if you were Percy Jackson's enemy… well let's just say you should treasure the time you have. Alive.

They both had flaws. Annabeth for one would never be able to go a day without mentioning architecture or something school-related. She was known for being obsessed with marble columns, old stone buildings, and beautiful sculptures. She claimed that they were mysterious and fascinating. That every building had a story behind it that was untold and exotic. Most people would find it annoying how she'd spurt out random facts about how the golden railings were a gift from the French King back in the 1500's or how the silver to make the sculpture was imported from Greece, but not Percy. Percy found it adorable how her eyes would fill with wonder. How she'd unknowingly grip his hand harder and walk a little faster, trying to get closer to the amazing historical site that captured her interest.

He accepted her flaws happily, loving her more for them and she did the same for him. While most would find it strange and unnatural how worked up he got about the pollution of the ocean, Annabeth would support him and encourage his opinions. Most would back away by the fire that would appear in his eyes and the way his fists would clench and his jaw would clench and unclench Annabeth would come closer. She'd speak to him soothingly, take his hand lightly in hers and try to calm him down.

Both unknowingly needed the other. Both weighed the other out, creating the perfect balance. They were two halves of a whole. They were salt and pepper. Fire and water. The sky and the ground. Perfect in their own way. Perfect together.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said just a cute little one-shot! Thanks for reading and please review!

**XoXo,**

**~Julimeg:)**


End file.
